Love Is Alive
by RebaForever15
Summary: I was so bored at work I let my mind wander. M needs a break and James is on hand to help her with a few home truths revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**The things you think about when you're meant to be working, hehe. I'd rather think about my favoruite couple than work anyday. Hope you enjoy, maybe a few Chapters.**

**Love Is Alive**

**James Bond/M**

James had just finished his latest mission when he walked into the building and headed for M's office. It had just gone 4pm and Eve Moneypenny had already headed home. He saw the door to M's office was slightly open and he overheard her ranting at Gareth Mallory about using her staff for his little errands. When he heard the phone slam down he decided to venture into the lions den.

"Hey."

"Bond, you're back."

"Plane got in about an hour ago."

"Take a seat."

He closed the door behind him and went to take a seat across from her. As she looked over the report she was holding, he could see the shadows under her eyes from lack of sleep, she'd only been back at work for 3 months and yet it looked as though she'd never been away.

"Well Bond, aside from a few damages it looks as though your mission was a successful one."

"It was Ma'am."

"Any injuries, do you need to have medical check you out."

"Just a few bruised ribs, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure."

"You know me M."

"Mmmm, well then. Good work Bond."

"Thank you…..So, how are you."

She looked up from the report she was reading, taken by surprise by his question.

"I'm alright, why do you ask."

"We've barely seen each other since you came back, this mission took me away for longer than planned."

"Yes, sorry about that. It was unavoidable I'm afraid."

"You look tired." He said softly.

She looked at him and saw worry on his face. She gave him a half hearted smile and got up to pour them both a drink. He watched her intently and could see she still had a small limp in her step. She walked back over and placed his drink in front of him.

"Whiskey alright." She asked.

"Thanks. What's wrong with you." He asked, suddenly.

"Nothing's wrong Bond."

"You're a crap liar M."

"Am I now. Look, I'm alright, I'm just tired, that's all. Stop fussing"

"They threw you in at the deep end then, did they?"

"Something like that."

"You need a break."

"Would be nice, wouldn't it."

"Then take one."

"Don't be ridiculous Bond, I can't just take a bloody holiday when I feel like it."

"Of course you can."

"I've just come back."

"Yes and clearly too soon."

"I am more than capable of doing my job Bond."

James got up from his seat and went round to where M sat and knelt down beside her a looked up at her.

"I didn't say that you weren't capable of doing your job, did I."

"That's what it sounded like."

"Well I'm sorry if it came across that way. You rushed back instead of giving yourself time to heal properly."

"If I'd stayed away any longer then Mallory would have had my job."

"We would never would have allowed that to happen you know."

"Yes I know you all would have backed me, sorry."

"All I'm talking about is a week, just to relax."

"I can't, it's not fair to Tanner. He's taken on a lot in my absence."

"Yes and he coped, another week won't kill him and you know he'd do it, for you."

"To be honest I don't really do hoildays anymore."

"Why."

"I could ask you the same."

"It's no fun on your own."

"Exactly, it was always David I went with and now that he's gone, well like you said, it's no fun on your own."

"You haven't had a break in 6 years." He asked, shocked.

"And when was the last time you were on holiday."

"Cyprus, 2 years ago. You have to get away from here."

"Are you trying to get rid of me."

"God no, it's just that after everything that happened with Silva."

James saw pain flash through her eyes at the mention of his name.

"You haven't had time to get over it, you nearly died because of him…"

"YES, I KNOW THAT…."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

James took hold of her hands that she had placed firmly on her lap and forced her to look at him.

"Come with me." He said.

"What."

"On holiday, come with me."

"Bond don't be ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous about it."

"You don't want to go on holiday with an old woman."

"You're not old."

"I'm older than you, I'd slow you down. Having me tagging along while you try your luck with the ladies."

"You do know I'm not actually like that. What I do with the ones you know about, that's just part of the job. Actually I haven't been out on a proper date with any woman in god knows how long."

"You surprise me." She smiled.

James eyes lit up when she smiled at him. It was the first time he's seen her smiled since Silva.

"In all seriousness M, why not. We both have leave due and Bill won't mind holding the fort for a week."

"Bond I…."

"We don't have to go abroad if you don't want too. Anywhere you want to go, your choice."

"We'd kill each other in a matter of days."

"There's only one way to find out." He winked.

"I don't think I could handle being on a plane with my hip at the moment."

"That's fine then you choose where you want to go and your wish will be my command."

"Anywhere I want."

"Anywhere."

"Alright, there is somewhere I want to go."

"Good, name it."

"I want to go back to Scotland."

"What, why would you want to go back there."

"Bond…"

"After what happened up there, why would you.."

"Closure Bond and anyway, there are other parts of Scotland besides Skyfall. I just need somewhere quiet, away from the chaos of London."

"Okay, Scotland it is."

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I want too." He smiled.

"I'll ask Tanner about standing in for me."

"I'll get online have a look around." James said, getting up to leave.

"Bond."

"Yes."

"I want to talk to you about what happened up there."

"Where."

"At Skyfall, about what happened between us."

"I didn't think you'd heard me."

"I know I was in and out of conciousness but yes, I heard you."

"Later okay." He smiled.

"Very well, later."

She sat back in her chair as James left her office and closed her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

James spent the best part of the afternoon in his office on the internet looking around for the perfect place to take M and give her the break she needed. He finally came across a beautiful log cabin in Strathyre in Loch Lomond. It was just what he had been looking for and would certainly relax her.

"Shouldn't you be working 007."

James looked up to see M standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on her face. He gave her a small smile as she walked further in and around to where he was sitting.

"Well, I asked you a question."

"If you must know I was looking at locations for our break away from here."

"Oh I see."

"What is it, you haven't changed you mind." He asked, suddenly worried.

"No, no it's not that it's just…"

"Bill doesn't want to take charge again, I'll go have a word."

"Bond it's not that."

"What is it then."

"Look, are you absolutely sure about this."

"What…"

"Having me tag along."

"We already discussed this."

"Yes I know but…"

"Will you stop analysing every little thing. I asked you to come with me, remember."

"If you're really sure."

"I am, now Bill's fine about it, yeah."

"He said that it sounded like a very good idea and that I shouldn't have come back so soon in the first place."

"Told you so."

"Yes alright, so come on then. Where is it we're going."

"Well, I did a lot of trawling online and I've booked us into a lovely log cabin in Strathyre in Loch Lomond's National Park. Have a look." He smiled.

He felt the body heat from M as she leaned closer into him to have a look at the computer screen, her perfume lingering. He watched her intently as she read through the list of things to do and smiled at him.

"Well." He asked.

"It sounds perfect. Have you really spent all afternoon on this."

"Well I wanted it to be perfect and it is. It has great scenery, it's quiet. There's walks, a beach, cycle rides, canoeing…"

"Canoeing, I've never been in a canoe in my life."

"Always a first time."

"Let's stick to land, shall we."

"Alright, you win."

"Thank you Bond, for doing this for me. The way I've treated you in the past, I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do and more."

"So, when do we leave."

"Tomorrow, that okay."

"More than okay."

"Good, I'll pick you up around 9am."

"Very well. I better get back and finish off my paperwork. I don't want to leave Bill with a pile of paperwork, he'll kill me."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye and thanks."

James smiled as he watched her leave, looking a lot happier than she had earlier that day.

James was just packing up for the night when he ran into Eve on the way out.

"Sorry Eve, you okay."

"Yes I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem, well night."

"James."

"Yes."

"M said that she was taking a week off as of tonight."

"That's right."

"I noticed you are aswell."

"Yes."

James watched as Eve looked on in confusion.

"Look, I suggested to her that she needed a break away from here. She shouldn't have come back when she did quite frankly."

"How did you persuade her."

"You know me, I never give up."

"You are going with her then."

"Yeah I am."

"Protection."

"Eve, I don't really know what to say to that."

"Mmmmm, I don't think you need too. Have a good time and take care of her."

"Thanks Eve."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

James arrived at M's the next morning just before 9am. He knocked a few times before she eventually answered. She opened the door wearing loose black trousers and a duck egg blouse, looking a lot brighter than she had the previous day.

"Right on time Bond."

"Well you know me Ma'am, always punctual."

"Not always." She grinned.

She stood aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. He followed her through to the sitting-room and saw the 2 suitcases at the side of the sofa and laughed.

"What's so funny." She asked.

"We're only going for a week, how much clothes do you need."

"Well you never know what the weather will be like, I have to be prepared."

"Girl Guide, were you."

"As a matter of fact I was. Now, would you like a drink before we go."

"Yes please."

"Tea or coffee."

"Huh."

"It's a little early for the hard stuff, don't you think."

"Coffee then." He said, with a sulk.

He watched her walk away and leaned back on the sofa. He smiled when he heard her humming to herself. Seeing her behave like a normal person away from the stress of MI6 was very new to him but he couldn't deny he liked it. M came through with the coffee's and handed him his mug. She took a seat beside him and could feel his eyes on her.

"Bond, what the hell are you staring at."

"You look different."

"What, how do you mean."

"Not in a bad way. I'm just used to seeing you in suits."

"Oh I see, well stop staring anyway, it's un-nerving."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Are you going to call me that the whole trip."

"You won't tell me your real name."

"You already know it anyway you cheeky bugger, but seriously, enough of the Ma'am."

"Sorry, M."

"Shall we go."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

He helped her to put on her coat and he carried her cases to the car. He held the car door open for her as she smiled at him and got in. They set off on their trip, James glancing at her every now and again. She stared out of the window, admiring the scenery that passed by.

"M, you okay."

"I'm fine, it's so beautiful isn't it."

"What is."

"The scenery James."

"Oh right, yeah it is."

"Do you think we could stop for a bit."

"Sure, I'll stop at the next rest point."

James drove for another half hour before he spotted a small café and pulled in. He helped M out of the car and made their way inside. They took a seat at a table in the corner and M ordered them both coffee's.

"I'll get a proper drink yet."

"Oh stop complaining, you drink too much."

"Pot calling the kettle black there, isn't it."

"Fine, I'll shut up."

They lapsed into silence and thanked the waitress when she brought their drinks over.

"M, are you okay."

"Why do you ask."

"You're quiet and you wanted to stop."

"My hip was bothering me, we've been driving for a few hours now."

"Will you be okay for the rest of way."

"I think I'll cope. James….about what happened at Skyfall."

"I thought you'd a least wait until we got to Loch Lomond before we had this conversation."

"We have the time now, unless you just want to pretend it never happened."

"Come and sit beside me." James ordered.

M got up from her seat and walked around to James side and sat down. He moved a little closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for." She asked.

"M, I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen. Silva nearly destroyed you and yes, when I held you in my arms I told you that I loved you. I couldn't bare not having you around. You're the most prominent person in my life."

"James, when you said you loved me, in what context did you mean. As a Mother figure, as a friend or….."

"I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"Oh, is that it. I have to admit I was hoping for a little more than that."

"James, you are one of the best Agents I've ever had the pleasure of working with and I don't want that to end."

"It wouldn't, I have no plans to go anywhere."

"I just don't see what you find attractive about me."

"Do you have a mirror."

"What."

"A Mirror, a compact. Do you have one."

"Well of course I have."

"Take it out."

M did as she was told and removed the small mirror from her handbag and handed it to James. He opened it and placed it in front of M's face.

"Look into it." James said.

"James, what is this."

"Just do it, please."

"Very well, alright I'm looking."

"What do you see."

"An old woman."

"M, be serious."

"I am, James I'm 69 years old, I have white hair, slim is not anywhere near what I am and I'm dumpy."

James moved a little closer to her and felt her tense at the contact. His face came into view beside M's and he smiled.

"I see a beautiful woman with cutest white head of hair I've ever seen, the most adorable laughter lines and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. You're an amazing woman and I don't give a damn how old you are because it means shit to me. I love you for you, nothing else."

M closed the mirror and turned her head to face James and smiled at him. He hovered a little and his lips suddenly came into contact with her own. She felt his arms going around her waist pulling her closer and her own arm snaked up around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Can we get going, the sooner we arrive the better."

"Sounds like a good idea. Lets get out of here."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They continued their drive to Strathyre and on their way James stopped off at a small grocery store to pick up a few bottles and some food, guessing there wouldn't be any alcohol there when they arrived. He got back into the car and smiled at the sight of M sleeping like a baby. It was the first time he'd seen her looking so peaceful in quite some time. A few hours later she opened her eyes when she felt the car coming to an abrupt stop.

"James."

"It's alright, pot hole. We're here."

M sat up and looked around and smiled as she got out of the car. James got out the drivers side and walked around behind M and brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out a small gasp at the sudden display of affection from him but found herself covering his hands with hers. He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck as she leaned in closer.

"Well, what do you think." He asked.

"I think….it's beautiful. It's just what I had in mind."

"So, my idea paid off."

She turned around in his arms and kissed him on the lips before pulling back and smiling at him.

"Your idea was perfect, thank you."

"Shall we go inside."

"Why not." She smiled.

James got the bags from the boot of the car and they went inside the cabin. It was hard wood flooring all the way through, with a small functional kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and sitting-room. It was decorated with red furnising's making the rooms look very romantic, with oak wood furniture. M went to check out the main bedroom, which looked as much the same as the rest of the interiors. James came up beside her and put her bags to the side.

"Do you like it." He asked.

"It's lovely…James."

"Mmmm."

"There's 2 bedrooms."

"That's right."

"Will we be using them both."

"Well that's entirely up to you. You know how I feel but having said that, I did only tell you I was in love with you a few hours ago. I don't by any means expect to just jump into bed with you right away."

"This is a side to you I never imagined I'd ever see."

"What…"

"You normally jump into bed with a woman the first chance you get." She smirked.

"Those women weren't you."

She looked up at him when his tone of voice became very sincere.

"You're not like the others M, you're special and I intend to treat you as such. I'm more than happy to sleep in the other room."

He kissed her cheek and was just about to take his bag to the other bedroom when she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't do that, I want you here with me." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think, we're both adults James and after what you said to me in the café, I'm more than aware that I'm not like your other women."

"I meant the things I said."

"I know you did, it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. You really know how to make someone feel worth something, thank you."

"Come on, you hungry."

"I am actually but we haven't any food."

"As a matter of fact, we do. I stopped off at a grocery store when you were sleeping."

"I must have been very tired then, I never even heard you."

"You go and take a seat and I'll get started."

M did as she was told and went to sit down on the sofa. She looked to the side and saw a cd player and a few cd's by the side. She got up and had a look through the pile and came across some Andrew Lloyd Webber and put the cd in. She sat back down and closed her eyes as she listened to the music playing. James was busy in the kitchen making some lemon chicken and rice when he heard the music. He left the pan to simmer nicely and poured M a glass of red wine and grabbed a beer for himself before he headed through to see her eyes closed. He put the drinks on the table when she opened her eyes, aware of a presence.

"I'm sorry was I sleeping again."

"Yes but don't be sorry, you clearly need the rest. Wine." He smiled, handing her the glass.

She sat up and smiled at him as she accepted the glass from him and took a few sips before placing the glass back down and leaning into James. He brought his arm up over her shoulder, allowing her access as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"What are you making in there?"

"Lemon chicken, that okay."

"Sounds lovely, I didn't know you could cook."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do."

"James…"

"Yes."

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here now." She said, quietly.

"Hey, come on. Where's this coming from."

She moved from his arms a little to look up at him and saw the concerned look on his face.

"Oh dear boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to worry you." She said, grazing his cheek.

"Then why say it."

"I just don't think I ever thanked you properly for saving my life."

"You're here M, that's thanks enough."

He pulled her back into him and kissed her like it was their last.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**GreenVelvetCurtains, you wanted a little lovin' well here you are. I'm not great at writing the in-depth stuff, mainly because I have this fear that friends or family might come across my writing. I'd never be able to look them in the face again.**

**Chapter 5**

They ate their meal in silence and James began tidying up. M got up from her seat and began drying the dishes.

"What are you doing." He asked.

"What does it look like, I'm helping."

"You're suppose to be relaxing."

"So are you." She smirked.

"Fair enough but I can manage."

"I didn't say you couldn't. Be fair, you did pay for this holiday."

"I'm not winning this one, am I."

"Not on your life." She smiled.

After they'd finished, M went through and sat down on the sofa and poured James and herself a glass of wine. She looked up when he entered and watched him as he went over and looked through the pile of cd's that were on the side. He finally picked one and put it on for background music and sat down beside her. She smiled as she passed him his glass.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far." He asked.

"James, I'm having a wonderful time. To think yesterday I was stuck behind a mountain of paperwork."

"Well now it's time to enjoy yourself. What do you fancy doing tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know, as long as it isn't canoeing then I don't mind. How about a walk through the woods."

"Sure and they have a sauna and jacuzzi, a swimming pool. Plenty to relax you."

"You make it sound as though I'm always highly strung."

"Not always."

James watched her as she leaned back against the sofa, the light hit her at the right moment, the soft glow of her skin showing him just how beautiful she was. She looked over at him and saw the smile on his face and the look of admiration on his face.

"James, what are you smiling at."

"You."

"I can see that, why."

He was about to reply when Lady Antebellum's Hello World came on and he smiled as he got up and took hold of M's hand, bringing her up aswell and pulled her towards him.

"James, what are you doing."

"What does it look like, We're dancing."

"What is this we're listening too."

"Lady Antebellum."

"I've never even heard of them."

"You're kidding."

"Should I have."

"They're only one of the best Country Groups."

M burst out laughing at the look James had on his face, the sheer joy of his love for this group.

"What are you laughing at." He asked.

"I'm sorry, I just never took you for a Country lover."

"The best kind of music around, come on, they're good."

"They are actually, very soothing."

James tightened his grip on M's waist and she brought her arms up around his neck. She smiled softly at him as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He was about to withdraw when she leaned in more firmly. He couldn't believe how much he loved this woman, all the years working alongside her and it took her nearly dying for him to realise how much she meant to him. She stood back and began removing his tie, her eyes never leaving his.

"M, what are you doing."

"What does it look like." She smiled.

"You don't have to do this, that's not where I was leading tonight, I swear."

"I believe you but I want you too."

"What, M listen…"

"James, you meant what you said at the café didn't you."

"Of course I did but it was only a few hours ago. I didn't want it to be like this with you."

"What do you mean."

"Jumping into bed right away."

"This has nothing to do with my age does it." She asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh god M, of course not. I meant everything I said before. You are so beautiful and your age means nothing."

"Then throw caution to the wind James, I'm the one making the move."

James just stood, the music playing in the background as he watched M intently. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand and he allowed her to take him to the bedroom. When they entered she closed the door and walked back to stand in front of him. He leaned in and kissed her again and he began unbuttoning her blouse. She shivered when the blouse fell to the floor and suddenly she looked scared.

"M, you alright." James asked, rubbing her arm.

"Just nervous." She replied, quietly.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't. It's just that it's been a while for me."

"We can take things slow…you look beautiful."

"Oh James."

She leaned up and kissed him as he lowered her onto the bed. They spend a long while just kissing before he finally felt her relax beneath him and she gave the word that she was ready. He eased gently inside her and saw her eyes widen.

"M…" He asked, worried.

"It's alright, I'm okay."

"We can stop."

"Don't you dare, go on…please."

James kissed her forehead before he began to move gently along with her. She looked so happy when she eventually began to relax against him. He watched her intently as they both reached orgasm. They lay still for a few moments, getting their breath back before James came to lie at her side. She pulled the covers over them before settling into his arms.

"Thank you James, it was wonderful, you were wonderful." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I didn't hurt you."

"No you didn't. You've made me feel human again. I love you."

"I love you to M, so much."

"Would you mind if we slept for a bit."

"Of course not, you've had a long day. Close your eyes, I'll be right here when you wake up."

He watched as her eyes closed and he tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let her go. Keeping the woman he loved securely in his arms.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

**Prosper are you still alive, we miss you xxxx**

**Chapter**** 6**

The next time he opened his eyes, the daylight hit him. He reached over for his phone and realised it had just gone 10am. He got out of bed and pulled his shirt on. He made his way into the kitchen to see M busy preparing breakfast. She had her back to him and jumped when she felt strong arms going around her waist. She leaned into his touch and smiled when she felt him kiss the side of her neck.

"Morning James." She smiled, turning around in his arms.

"Well you look well rested."

"I really feel it too, thanks to you."

"Glad I could help, you were amazing."

"You weren't so bad yourself, so come on then."

"What?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"Do I live up to all your other conquests."

The minute she said it and saw the look on James face, she knew she'd said the wrong thing. He released her from his embrace and went to pour 2 coffee's, clearly not happy.

"James, what is it."

"I already told you the other day that I didn't see you that way." The anger clear in his voice.

"What way."

"As a conquest, I thought we were clear on that."

"I was only joking James…."

"It wasn't funny. What I do with those women, it's part of the job. I don't feel anything for them."

"You did for Vesper."

"One bloody time I let a woman get close and you never let me forget it."

"You resigned because of her."

"I loved her, she wasn't like the others but in the end she turned out to be a fake too."

M walked over to him and leaned her head on his back, bringing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry James, I never meant my words to upset you."

James signed as he turned around, placing a gentle kiss to her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I over-reacted."

"We're quite a pair, aren't we."

"You're not a conquest, I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry for suggesting I was like the others. Are you hungry."

"What are you cooking."

"Eggs and bacon."

"Sounds perfect."

"Good, sit down and I'll get the plates."

He did as he was told and took a seat as she put the bacon and eggs out and brought them over to the table. They sat quietly as they ate their breakfast then James helped her clear up.

"So, you still up for that walk today." He asked.

"Of course, just let me have a quick shower first."

"We could always cut down on the time and shower together."

"Oh."

M looked up at him and saw a certain glint in his eye. He smiled fondly at her before leaning down.

"Come on M, shower sex in the morning's the best kind."

"You're ruining me James."

"Good, my plans going well then."

She laughed at him as he took hold of her hand and led her through to the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Eve was at her desk, filing some paperwork when Bill emerged from M's office.

"Bill, how are you getting on."

"Not too bad I guess. I don't know how she does it."

"Does what."

"This job, being the Head of MI6. It's no wonder she needed a holiday, it's paperwork and more paperwork."

"How did the debriefing go with 005."

"Oh that, alright I guess."

"Bill, what is it." She asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"I've just never had to deal with the aftermath of missions before, at least not first hand like M. What they did to him Eve, the bruises, the stab wound. It's a wonder he's still alive and the emotional scars stuff like that leave on you."

"I know what you mean but M's had years of experience in dealing with that kind of thing, you've only been at it 2 days."

"It is only a week she's away for, right."

"Only a week." Eve smiled.

"Good."

"Tell you what, it's lunch time in a couple of hours, how about you and I go for a drink down the road, forget about today."

"I wouldn't say no to that."

"Fine, meet me in the lobby at 12pm."

"Okay 12pm." He smiled, walking back into his office."

M and James were in the bedroom drying off after their shower, his came up behind her and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"Do you ever stop." She asked, laughing.

"Occasionally, what can I say. You're addictive."

"Oh stop it, I'm old."

"Old but beautiful, remember that. Come on, get dressed and we'll go for that walk."

"Fine but I'm telling you now, no outdoor sex. The Head of MI6 cannot be seen in that scenario."

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked, as he got dressed.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James was happy that he'd picked the right time for them to go away. They walked along the path in the woods as the sun beamed down on them. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face as he realised that M's hand was linked in his. She looked up and smiled back at him, tightening her grip on him.

"How are you doing." He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Your hip okay."

"It's fine, for now. Stop worrying, I'll let you know when I need to stop."

"Hey, come here."

She let out a small squeal when James pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"James, I already warned you, no sex in the woods."

"I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Oh and just what were you thinking about then." She asked, looking up at him.

"I was just thinking how damn lucky I am that I have you in my life."

"You flatterer you."

"I'm serious, I love you so much."

"I love you too darling."

"Marry me."

"What." She said, in a rather high-pitched voice.

"I'm asking you to marry me."

"James, don't be ridiculous, we can't get married."

"Why not."

"Why not because it's insane. I'm the Head of MI6, you're my Agent."

"So…"

"You don't want to marry an old woman."

"If I didn't want to then I wouldn't have asked."

"James…."

"Look, if these last few months have taught us anything, it's that life is short. We nearly lost you, I nearly lost you and I might not have gotten the chance to tell you how I felt."

"You're serious, aren't you."

"I want you in my life for as long as possible. If I have to leave MI6 then I'll leave."

"Don't be over dramatic, we'll work around it."

"Wait, is that a yes."

"It's a yes." She smiled.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. She brought him closer and she moaned as his hands sneaked under her shirt.

"James, I thought I warned you."

"Hey, I'm just kissing you."

M looked around and couldn't see anyone else for miles. She smiled to herself as she grabbed his hand and found an isolated spot by 2 large oak trees.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do it outdoors."

"Yes, well I've changed my mind. Come on." She sniggered.

20 minutes later and they were making their way back to the cabin, hand in hand. James went and poured them both some wine when they entered as M took a seat.

"There you go, get that down you." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Yes, well don't get used to it. It was a one off…James you are sure about marrying me, aren't you."

"Hey, of course I am. You've just made me the happiest guy in the world."

"And you've just made me extremely happy too, I didn't think it was possible to fall in love again at my age."

"So, do you want to talk wedding plans."

"Would you think me awful if I said I didn't want a big wedding."

"As if I could, what did you have in mind."

"Just you and I and someone to marry us."

"Really, you don't want family present."

"Apart from my Sister there's no one and we barely speak."

"No kids."

"I wasn't blessed, I suppose in this job it's hard to find the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's just the way it is and besides, I have you now."

"What about Eve, Tanner?"

"Just us and I want to do it while we're here."

"Are you serious."

"No time like the present, you know that as soon as we go back, it's back to the grind stone."

"Good point but you know what, it shouldn't be all work. That changes when we get back."

"Oh really."

"I mean it, work isn't everything and it's about time we both realised that."

"Deal, so we're really doing this." She smiled.

"We're getting married."

"I love you so much." She said, kissing him.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M walked into the sitting room the next morning to find James on her laptop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." She asked.

"Well you want a small wedding, just us and someone to marry us so I was doing some research online and anyway, you've got a bloody cheek having a go at me, don't you."

"How do you mean."

"I mean this, why did you bring your laptop with you."

"Well I…."

"You were checking up on the office, weren't you."

"I just had a quick look, that's all."

"What happened to no work at all."

"Alright I'm sorry, I won't touch the damn thing again, okay."

"Good, now come over here. I've got something to show you."

M smiled and walked over to join James on the sofa. He put his arm around her bringing her closer to him.

"Now, you wanted a quiet wedding yes."

"Very quiet."

"Right, well we can get married on the waterfront right here."

"Where."

"Here, down at the water, 10 minutes from here. You know for the Head of MI6, you're a bit daft sometimes."

"Cheeky bugger, so come on then, what else."

"There is a Judge Francesca Hamilton who lives about 30 minutes from here, now I've contacted her and she can be here in 2 days."

"That quickly."

"You wanted quick."

"You have been busy this morning, haven't you."

"Well, I aim to please the woman I love."

"I love you too. We need to go shopping."

"Huh, why."

"I didn't bring an appropriate dress to get married in."

"Yeah but this isn't exactly a normal wedding is it. Does it really matter what you wear."

"It does to me and you'll need a suit."

"I have suits."

"Yes but those are work suits, you'll need a dress suit."

"Okay M, seriously it really doesn't matter."

"James…"

"What."

"We're going, no arguments. You don't want to upset your future wife, do you?"

"No Ma'am."

They grabbed their jackets and set off into town. They drove for 40 minutes before reaching the city of Perth. James found a parking spot fairly quickly and they then made their way around a few dress shops. James waited outside the changing rooms as M tried on dress after dress. He smiled as she came out wearing a mid-lengh, low-cut cream dress.

"James, what about this one."

"M, this is about the 8th dress you've tried on and each time you come out, you look great. Just pick one."

"Typical bloody man." She muttered.

"Okay, okay. Look the one you're wearing now, I like it."

"You do." She asked, not sounding convinced.

He got up and walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, a few customers looking on and whispering as James kissed her.

"Trust me M, out of all of them, that one's the best and it shows off your best features."

"James, honestly."

"Go and get dressed and we'll go and pay for it."

"Okay and then we can go and find yours."

His faced dropped at the mention of more shopping, she decided to let her enjoy her moment.

They made their way to the counter and paid for M's dress and then M dragged him into a suit store near by. The assistant showed him 4 different suits and he decided to indulge her and try each of them on. He came out in the 3rd suit, a black tailored suit and fitted in all the right places and judging by M's smile he could see she liked it.

"I take it this is the one then." He asked.

"Oh James, it looks perfect on you."

"You think huh."

"You look very dashing."

James kissed her before walking back into the changing rooms. He came back out a few minutes later and paid for the suit. M linked her arm in his as they walked along the road.

"So James, we now have everything we need." She smiled.

"Yeah not quite."

"What do mean, what else is there."

He remained silent for a few moments before he looked to his right and saw what they needed. M was dragged along with him as he came to a stop outside a jewellery store.

"We still need the rings M."

"I completely forgot about rings."

"Come on, let's go and have a look."

They made their way inside as came to stand at the desk as they browsed the wedding bands. James gave a polite smiled as the assistant approached them.

"Hello Sir, Madam. How can I help you today." She smiled.

"Yes hello, my Partner and I are looking for some wedding rings."

"What kind of rings are you both looking for." She asked, politely.

"Oh I'm not sure, what do you think." He asked, looking at M."

"How about we just go for a simple band."

"You heard the lady." James smiled.

"Okay, gold or silver Madam."

"Silver I think, is that okay with you James."

"More than fine with me."

"Okay, well we have a few plain bands here, some quite a wide fit or a thinner band, entirely up to you of course."

"James, how about these." M said, pointing to a set.

"I love them, we'll take them."

"Very well sir, I'll get these rung up for you."

James chose a deep groove Aztec wedding ring, while M chose a shaped channel set wedding ring. The assistant was about to ring up the items when James turned to M.

"Listen, why don't you go next door, I noticed there was a grocery shop, get some more wine for tonight." James said.

"Oh, alright. Red okay."

"More than okay."

He watched her leave before he turned back to the assistant.

"Before you ring those up, could you show me a small selection of your engagement rings please."

"Ofcourse, just a second."

He waited a few moments before she returned with a small tray of rings. He took a few minutes inspecting each one before he finally settled on the Dauphin white gold 18 carat vintage engagement ring. She boxed it up for him along with the other two.

"Will that be all Sir."

"I think that's enough now, you think she'll like it."

"How could she not Sir. Okay, that will be £3,2056."

"Card okay."

"Ofcourse." She smiled.

She rang up the rings and James paid for them before wishing the assistant good day. He went and stood outside the grocery store waiting for M. He took the engagement ring and slipped it inside his jacked pocket, so that she wouldn't see it. He smiled when she eventually appeared.

"Got the wine then." He asked.

"4 bottles okay."

"You trying to get me drunk."

"Ofcourse not, come on let's go home. My feet are killing me." She smiled, taking hold of James arm and the walked back to the car.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they arrived home, M went straight to the kitchen and began preparing lunch for them. James got 2 glasses and poured them both a glass of wine. He walked over to M, turned the cooker off and took hold og her hand to guide her over to the kitchen table.

"James, what are you doing. I was in the middle of heating the soup."

"The soup can wait, sit down."

"James I…."

"Please."

"Okay….you alright." She asked sitting down and looking up at him.

"More than alright, in fact there's something I need to do right now."

She looked on in confusion and began smiling when he got down on one knee in front of her.

"James, what are you doing."

"What I should have done in the beginning. I love you more than anything in the world and I can't begin to imagine what my life would be like without you. You've been through hell these past few months and what you need now is some happiness. So, now in the more traditional way, Emma Bently, will you marry me." He smiled.

She gasped when James pulled out the box from his jacket pocket and opened the small box, producing the engagement ring.

"James, we already bought rings."

"Wedding rings yes but you deserve an engagement ring aswell."

James took the ring and placed it gently on M's finger. She smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him. She found herself down on the floor beside him, her arms firmly around his neck. He pulled back to look at her.

"Is that a yes then." He asked.

"You silly bugger, of course it's a yes."

"I love you so much Emma."

M looked at him, a little surprised by the use of her name.

"If we're married I suppose I should get used to you calling me that."

"Never at work, I promise."

"Can I make lunch now."

"Go right ahead."

James sat down on a chair as he watched the woman he loved preparing their lunch, he felt so much closer to a family life as he'd ever have hoped for. After lunch they spend the rest of the day relaxing in the hot tub and they spent the evening watching a movie.

Friday came around and M was up early. She'd spend the best part of 3 hours in the bathroom, doing her hair and make-up. James sat on the edge of the bed as she came out of the bathroom. He was about to make a sarcastic comment but was stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She stood in front of him in the dress she had picked out, her hair and make-up impeccable. She looked so much younger than her years. He got up and walked over to her, bringing her into his arms.

"You look so beautiful."

"You're just saying that." She smiled.

"No I'm not. I'm a very lucky guy."

"Are you going to get dressed or what."

"I'm going."

"I'll go and make us some coffee."

He jumped in the shower and had a quick shave. He got into his suit and checked himself in the mirror before walking into the kitchen. M looked up when she heard him and couldn't supress the smile on her lips. She walked over to him and straightened his tie before kissing him.

"You look very dashing James."

"Well I aim to please Ma'am."

"Come and have your coffee."

James sat down and she brought their coffees's over. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"You're not getting cold feet are you." James asked.

"What do you think."

They sat in each others arms for a few hours before they heard the front door. James got up to answer it and came back through with a red-head.

"Emma, this is Judge Francesca Hamilton."

"Ms Hamilton, how nice to finally meet you. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this for us."

"Not at all, I'm always happy to help. Well, if you two are ready, shall we make our way down to the lake."

"After you." James smiled.

All three walked down to the lake, it was a lovely sunny day which M was happy for. James held onto her hand tightly. Judge Hamilton stood at the side of the lake as James and M stood before her.

"Are you both ready." She asked.

"Ready." The said in union.

"Then let's begin shall we. Through marriage, James and Emma make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. James and Emma will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. James, do you take Emma to be your lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I do." He smiled.

"And Emma, do you take James to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

They both got out one another rings as instructed to by Francesca. She read out what they were to say and they began repeating the lines to one another as they slid the rings on their fingers.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

James and M smiled at one another as James pulled her into his arms, kissing her with all the love he had in him.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay my lovelies, last Chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed reading as I have writing it. Thank you for all your support, love you all xx**

**Chapter 10**

James and M celebrated their wedding back at the cabin with a few bottles of champagne. Francesca stayed an hour or so to help toast their marriage before leaving them alone. James saw her to the door and came back to see M clearing up the glasses and discarding the bottles. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss, bringing him closer to her.

"Are you happy Emma."

"James, how could you even ask me that. I've never felt as happy as I do right now."

"I can't believe we're actually married. A week ago we were just Boss and Agent."

"What a difference a week can make. You are sure about this James, about us."

"I have no intention of backing out of this, I love you Emma…..forever and always."

She smiled lovingly at him as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing his lips to her own. He leaned in to her and she let out a gasp as she felt the zip on the back of her dress being pulled down. James gently slid the fabric off her shoulders, feeling the cold air hit her as her dress fell in a pile on the floor. He backed her up against the kitchen counter and kissed her hungrily.

"James, we can't….not in here."

"As good a place as any."

"Oh god, darling if we're going to do this then you'd better hurry. I'm not going to last much longer." She breathed.

He gave her a wicked grin before lifting her up gently, keeping her pressed between the counter and himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt him enter her. She let out a soft moan as she leaned into him.

"Emma, you okay."

"God yes, please James….hurry."

"With pleasure Ma'am." He grinned.

She held on tightly to him as they made love, their moans growing louder and louder by the minute until they came simultaneously. They remained silent for a few moments, regaining their composure. James helped M down from the counter before leaning in to kiss her again.

"James, come on."

"Round two."

"If you play your cards right and then sleep, we have to go back tomorrow."

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"Me too."

"Tell you what, out first Anniversary, we'll come back."

"Now that's a plan, come on."

She took hold of his hand and he followed her through to the bedroom, genuinely happy for the first time in his life.

M woke up the next morning to find James watching her. She hated that he still looked so good even after sleep.

"I thought you were never waking up." He smiled.

"Well it was a very eventful night James."

"Best night of my life."

"I can't believe we have to leave today, back to work."

"Well we knew it wouldn't last forever but can I trust that you are now less stressed than when we first arrived."

"Definitely, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs Bond."

"My god, that sounds so strange to hear but good."

"We better get up and start packing up the car."

"Are we telling anyone."

"About us?"

"Of course."

"Well I just assumed we would be…why, don't you want too."

"I want too, this is one thing I don't think we could keep hidden for long."

"Stop off on the way home."

"Why not." She smiled, kissing him before getting out of bed.

They got the car all packed up and made sure the cabin was as was when they arrived. James went and paid the bill before getting into the driver's side. He watched as M smiled at him and took hold of his hand before giving him one last kiss. She sat back watching the countryside as they made their way back to London. She eventually fell asleep and James couldn't take his eyes of her. He couldn't believe what has taken place in 1 week away, he didn't think it was possible to fall so much in love with someone, so quickly and yet here they were…married. He eventually pulled into MI6 Headquarters at 4:30pm, he parked the car and got out before walking around to the passenger's side.

"Emma…"

"Mmmm…James."

"We're home."

M's eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings, he saw a brief hint of disappointment in her eyes at being back but it soon vanished when he kissed her.

"You ready." He asked.

"I'm ready."

He helped her out of the car and they made their way up to M's office. When they walked in Eve was standing over Bill going over some re-writes they'd completed. They both looked up when they realised that James and M were present.

"James, Ma'am. We didn't think you'd be back until Monday." Eve smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not back here until Monday. James and I just popped in to see how things were going. Can I trust things have gone well in my absence."

"Not Ma'am, I've just about managed on my own, with a little help from Eve." Bill said.

"Thank you both for standing in for James and I."

"It was a pleasure Ma'am, so….did you both have a nice break."

"More than nice Eve, it was life changing." James grinned.

"Really, life changing….a week in Scotland. Who'd have thought." Bill replied.

Eve couldn't help but notice the strange smiles both James and M displayed on their faces.

"Okay, what's going on you two." She asked.

"What do you mean."

"Come on James, you know damn well. You're both acting very strangely, what gives."

"Do you think we should tell them." James asked, smiling at M.

"Tell us what." Bill asked.

"I think it's only right too, don't you." M smiled.

"Do you want to tell them or will I." He asked.

"Tell us what…guys come on." Eve groaned.

"I think you'd better tell them James." M said, as she squeezed his hand, which didn't go un-noticed by either Bill or Eve.

"Well, the bottom line is guys that M and I, well we're together."

"Together, as in a couple." Eve said.

"That's right and that's not all. We made a few pretty big decisions while we were away."

"Like what." Bill asked.

"After what happened at Skyfall and how stressed M's been since her return to work, well it made me realise how much I love her."

"Love her." Eve said, in shock.

"Guys….M and I got married yesterday."

They stood watching Bill and Eve intently, waiting for them to say something.

"Guys, did you hear what I just said."

"Huh, oh yeah…sorry. Wow, I mean this is erm unexpected." Eve said.

"You two seriously got married." Bill asked.

"Guys, I love this woman more than anything and I can't imagine my life without her."

"And the same goes for me aswell. I know this will take some getting used too but I do hope we have your support and understanding." M said.

Bill and Eve gave a quick nod to one another before Eve walked over and hugged both James and M. Bill followed suit and hugged M and shook James hand.

"Of course we're thrilled for you, this is so exciting." Eve smiled.

"I think we should celebrate. Scotch for everyone." Bill asked.

They all nodded in agreement before Eve noticed M's wedding ring and began inspecting it. James just looked on, happy that for once in their lives things we going according to plan. He had a great job, amazing friends and the most beautiful Wife, what more could a guy want.

-end


End file.
